October OTP challenge
by mynKitska
Summary: as the title says. Did everything in the month of October 2015, just cross-posting it here.
1. holding hands

If anyone asked when was the first time Tokiya held Otoya's hand, he'd take a moment to think, then let out a soft exasperated sigh before shaking his head.

"The first time we held hands wouldn't count," he would murmur. "We were in a dire situation and he would have fallen if I hadn't taken his hand."

The redhead on the other hand, would beam his brightest grin, cheeks dusted pink when asked the same thing.

"Tokiya's my hero!" he would exclaim. "He was so brave, yanno? I still feel giddy just thinking about it. Oh, but don't tell Tokiya that, he'd surely deny everything."


	2. cuddling somewhere

Who knew holding a live would be that tiring? Otoya had totally underestimated the post adrenaline crash after their first ever concert in front of thousands of fans; he was still bouncing on his feet after they got off stage, smile as bright as the lights above them.

Everything went by in a blur, and the next thing he knew, he woke up in the hotel lobby in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans curled up next to Tokiya (also in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans). The latter was sound asleep, face nestled against Otoya's neck, one arm draped over Otoya's lap and-

... was he drooling?

* * *

 **BONUS**

Otoya blinked dazedly as Ren came into focus, phone held up in front of him. "Ren?"

"Blackmail."

The redhead chuckled, readjusting his position when Tokiya grumbled in his sleep and snuggled closer. "You're so mean."

Ren shrugged. "You A Class boys won't understand S Class dynamics."


	3. gaming

It was a well known fact that Tokiya is not a gamer. Neither was Otoya, but that never stopped him from dragging Tokiya into all the new things he found interesting, like that recently released Assaulting Giants mobagame.

"I bet you can't beat my high score, Tokiya!"

Famous last words, as Otoya whined when Tokiya took all of 5 tries to ace the game and stole the top place in Otoya's personal ranking chart.


	4. on a date

As _single_ , marketable male idols, the boys weren't allowed to publicly date or take a partner while their career is still on the rise. At first Otoya thought it wasn't a big deal since he and Tokiya were pretty much often seen as a pair, but when it came down to the actual dating stuff, he found out it was really, really troublesome, especially since Tokiya insisted they disguise themselves while out in public.

But he had to admit though, Tokiya really knows how to hide in plain sight. Otoya smiled brightly as he adjusted his outfit for the day: a simple layered shirt and trouser combination with boots, black rimmed glasses and a nondescript short black wig to hide his naturally bright red locks.

Tokiya on the other hand...

Otoya stifled a grin as he watched his lover glare at any male whose eyes had wandered over. "Ichiko-chan, you're gonna get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that."

Tokiya huffed and twirled a long lock of hair between his fingers. "But Ikki-kun-" (Otoya snickered again at the pitched up whiny tone which he found endearingly cute) "They keep staring my way. Is it because of how I dress?"

The redhead glanced down. A soft looking, billowy blouse to hide the lack of breasts, pleated skirt modestly stopping just above the knees, and simple black flats (he himself had to add a few inches in his boots to appear taller than Tokiya.) "Maybe it's because you're so beautiful they can't stop looking at you."

He kissed away the pretty pink pout forming on Tokiya's lips. "Besides, it's your idea to crossdress, Ichiko-chan," he whispered, chuckling at the blush forming on Tokiya's pale cheeks. "Didn't think you were into this sorta stuff."


	5. kissing

The first time they kissed was entirely an accident - Otoya was running through the halls and crashed straight into Tokiya, resulting in bodies tumbling and lips pressing up against each other. A tomato-red puppy apologised profusely and hightailed out of there, much to Tokiya's confusion.

* * *

The second time they kissed was under a mistletoe hung over the S Class doorframe during Christmas week - Ringo had set a rule that everyone had to kiss the person they're with regardless of gender. Tokiya simply sighed as he leaned down to lay a gentle kiss on Otoya's lips, then walked away as if it was nothing. (The redness on his cheeks and ears told otherwise.)

* * *

The third time they kissed was after graduation, after their first live - caught up with the adrenaline rush after their successful performance, Otoya swept Tokiya up in a warm tight hug and planted a firm kiss right on the other's lips. Thankfully the others were distracted with their own celebrations to notice the tiny smile gracing Tokiya's features as the redhead laughed and nuzzled his neck.

* * *

The fourth time they kissed was a few weeks after living with Reiji - Otoya was chattering on non-stop about how cool and awesome their senpai was, and how he always had food on him no matter what. Tokiya found it somewhat annoying that another person had invaded their special, personal "Otoki" space, and decided the best way to stop the redhead from talking was to kiss him senseless.

* * *

The fifth time they kissed was the first time Tokiya returned Otoya's feelings sincerely - Otoya casually chirped out a " _good night, love(好き) you Tokiya_." as he headed to bed, and was met with a "I _love(愛) you, Otoya._ " from his bunkmate. Not believing his ears, he stumbled back towards the desk Tokiya was at, eyes bright and cheeks pink.

"Do you really love me, Tokiya?"

His answer was a little wet and made him giddy, but it was a good answer nonetheless.


	6. wearing each others' clothes

"Ohayahho!~ Minna, genki ka nya?~"

Eyebrow twitching, Tokiya glared hard at one Otoya prancing around in HAYATO's signature costume. How the redhead managed to get his paws on that bundle hidden away deep inside Tokiya's closet, he didn't know, but all he knew now was to somehow get Otoya to take it off because it wasn't funny at all.

"Tokiya, Tokiya!~ Look!~ I'm HAYATO~"

Another twitch, and Tokiya grabbed Otoya by the collar. "What are you doing, Otoya."

"Hehe, oops?" Otoya stuck out his tongue sheepishly, grinning as Tokiya's frown deepened. "Maa maa, Tokiya, I'm not gonna ruin this outfit."

"It's not a matter of ruining it." The raven sighed and let his partner go, straightening out the collar absentmindedly. "I just don't want people to find out. Especially since most of the public thinks I'm his twin brother."

Otoya shrugged. "They're gonna figure it out sooner or later. I managed to."

"That's because you're a nosy puppy and can't keep your paws to yourself."

Otoya laughed and hugged Tokiya lightly around the waist. "So, are you gonna help me get out of these clothes then?"


	7. cosplaying

It was by chance that Otoya came across the roadshow Tokiya was involved in. At first he didn't know what his partner's role was, since Tokiya refused to tell him anything else besides the name of the project, and knowing Tokiya, it was probably something embarrassing (like how he was HAYATO before he broke out of that image.)

Curiosity drew the puppy over, wide crimson eyes scanning for any sign of his most favourite person. Surely he wasn't working behind the scenes; talents of his calibre were never made to do small menial things like friend A-

"...Otoya?"

The redhead blinked as someone who sounded like Tokiya appeared before him. Well, he did look like Tokiya, only that the fringe parting was on the wrong side, and mostly covering one eye. His hair was slightly longer and wilder, fluffier near the crown and greyer than Tokiya's usual navy-raven colour. Decked out in mostly blue and black, popped collar and sword by his side, with a pair of black rimmed glasses to complete the look, it took Otoya all of thirty seconds to comprehend that yes, that was his partner in cosplay, and that yes, he's _damn smoking **hot**_.

He let out the breath he never knew he was holding and blurted out the first thing that came to mind - "Do you think they let you bring this entire thing home?"

"Tch. Of course not, stupid." Otoya shivered slightly listening to his usually polite partner speaking so roughly, hiding his grin when Tokiya realised his mistake. "I- I mean, it is their costume, so I am not allowed to bring it home."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, Tokiya. But then, yanno..."

Tokiya wondered if he should be worried when Otoya managed to find the exact duplicate in his size, or that he should be afraid when Otoya found one for Misaki in his own size.


End file.
